Experimental techniques for obtaining circular dichroism dispersion curves in reflection will be extended to include highly absorbing liquid samples and to include the infrared wavelength region. Actually in the far infrared region transmission C.D. studies of polypeptide, protein and polynucleic acid samples will also be of interest and provide new information. The recently completed spectrapolarimeter will be used for these purposes. Applications of these techniques to clinical use will be explored. In the latter case, use of lasers as portable but intense light sources may be of considerable benefit.